Remember Me
It's a glorious morning as I wake up and go downstairs, ready to have breakfast. My mom comes down shortly after with my dad, and we all sit down ready to have breakfast, and we make general small talk. Before long, as usual, my dad leaves for work, which always bugs me in the morning. I wish he could spend some more time at home, but I guess I get to see him later on after school. I head off to school, and I meet up with my mates. There is Paul, the resident joker, he never fails to cheer us up on bad days. Then there is Gary, the gamer. Every group has one, you know, the one who talks nonstop about his favourite games? Yeah, that one. But he is a great guy, and we always have a laugh if we play games. Then there is Sarah, the rock chick. She's also the best thing that ever happened to me. Almost two years now since we met, and about two weeks after we met we were going out, and it's been the best time of my life. We set off to go to math class, and our teacher looks at us like he usually does. We're late, but he doesn't mind much, he's a great bloke. He will help you with anything you need, and he doesn't mind a few late turn-ups and a few missed homeworks, but don't take advantage, otherwise he will tear into you. He comes past, hands me my book and walks off, as usual. I do the least amount of work I can to get by and leave for my next class. The day is pretty much the same from there, next lesson, do work, chill with friends, see my girlfriend and hang out with her before we both go back to mine and chill. She is amazing, and I sometimes have to stop and reflect on how lucky I am. She looks into my eyes and says, "I love you." I say it back and we kiss, then she leaves and I play some games before turning in. Only, this time, something feels weird, almost like I'm dreaming already, but I know I'm not. Oh well, must just be tired, I'm zoning out already. I wake up to more glorious sunshine, and I go downstairs to find my mom and dad already there. Nothing unusual, it happens sometimes. I eat breakfast and my dad heads off as usual. Just before I go, I notice something. "Mom, where's our family photo gone? The one we had done a couple of years back?" "What photo, dear? Are you alright? You look pale," she replied. I was slightly pale, I know there was a picture there, it's the pride of our family, and it's gone, and my mom didn't notice. Oh well, she might be half asleep, and probably forgotten where she moved it to. I meet up with my friends and we head to lesson. It's maths first again, but this time, the teacher looks at me and asks if I'm in the right class. I tell him I am, but he insists that I'm not, but after my friends convince him, he just carries on anyway. He is quite old, so maybe it's old age, but I'm slightly worried now. I'm concerned that maybe he should get himself checked out. Ok, I'm freaking out slightly, I just checked the register and my name isn't on there. We spend the rest of the day talking about what happened, and trying to figure it out. Paul reckons it was a joke, and that it happens to someone every year. I don't believe him, but I act like it to keep him happy. I get back home (alone I might add, Sarah is ill), and the photo is back up, but I'm not in it for some reason. I ask my mom, and she seems puzzled, and says I was never in it. I go straight upstairs and go to bed, but it plays on my mind and I don't sleep very well. When I get up, it's raining, and I eat breakfast before making my way to school. I was running late, but I still met up with my friends, but they acted like they didn't know me. Paul asked me my name, and got freaked out when I knew all theirs. I asked where Sarah was, and they said she was ill and asked if I knew her. I don't believe this is happening, then a thought occurs: it's because of yesterday. I catch up with them and laugh about it. "Ok then, I get it, it's cause I wasn't on the register, very funny." But they walk off quicker, and Gary mutters "weirdo" under his breath as he passes me. I go to my class, annoyed with my friends, but apparently I'm not on the register, so I get up and leave. I head down to reception to sort it out, and see what's going on, but they don't know me and have no record of me being in this school. More freaked out, I just walk away and go home early. My mom greets me and asks why I'm home, and I tell her. She looks at me, and asks how I'm feeling. "I'm fine mom, why?" I say. She says back, "You don't go to that school, and you certainly don't know a Gary, or a Paul." Something else also caught my eye: all the photos of me were gone, and the photos that had me and others just had the others left. I'm scared now. I would say I woke up, but after recent events it's become impossible to sleep. I get up, slightly tired and head downstairs, and my mom asks if I'm okay, and I tell her I'm fine. I eat breakfast and tell her I'm off out. Since I apparently don't have school anymore, I head to Sarah's house, and after recent events I need her comfort. I knock on the door and greet her dad, but when I try to walk in, he asks me who I am. I tell him I'm Sarah's boyfriend, like he's always known, and he says she doesn't have one and asks me to leave. I ask to see Sarah, and she comes downstairs, but she doesn't know me, she asks who I am. I walk away, horrified and upset. How come nobody remembers me? What's happening to me? I go back home, and go straight to bed, crying. I don't understand what's going on at all. I stay up through the night, crying, and trying to think what is happening, but I don't know and I don't have any idea where to start. But I get up in the morning, head downstairs, and my mom screams when she sees me. I ask her what the matter is, and she just tells me to go away. My dad comes down, and threatens me with the police. I tell them I'm their son, but they say they have no son, so I run away, as far as I can, and I cry. I cry all the time, all day and all night. Why is this happening to me? What is going on? My own family doesn't even recognise me now, I have no one left. I walk, and I walk, never stopping. I find a police station, so I decide to ask them to see if they have any records on me. It sounds strange, but I wasn't exactly the cleanest kid around, just some minor shoplifting. They had nothing. They asked my name, I told them, but they didn't know anyone by that name. I told them what I'd done, so they arrested me. That was fine, at least they would know who I was, and I slept in a cell. When I woke up, they came to me and let me go, they asked how I'd gotten into the cell and why, but I just ran off. How come they don't remember me either? It's only been a day and they already forgot me! I can't stop crying, why am I still here if no one knows me? This is unbearable, I tried to find Sarah again, but she was kissing someone else! How could she do that to me?! Of course, I don't exist to her. Of course. I can't stop the tears now. I can't take this! From having a great life to having nothing! Why me? There's others who deserve it more than me, so why am I suffering? I begin to scream, and claw at my arms. I feel no pain anymore, I can't feel the tears on my cheeks, I can't feel the pain, just the blood trickling down my arm. I begin to laugh, and laugh harder, and then I cry while laughing. I'm gone! Ha ha ha! No one knows me, no one remembers me, I'm invisible! I'm closed off! I'm fucking no-one anymore! I'm a waste of space now, I'm just a wanderer, a worthless, miserable loner with nothing but a name. Literally. I'm staring at a gun, I found it in a house I broke into. What can they do, call the cops? Tell them a non-existent person just stole something? Well, no-one will miss me, seeing as no-one knows me. Might as well get this over with, but before I go, I ask one thing. Please, try and remember me. Remember me... Category:Weird